


There's a Piano?!

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Piano Pines Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins discover that Stan can play piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Piano?!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters nor the composition linked on the bottom. I only own the plot.

Dipper had been having trouble sleeping that night to begin with… and then he heard a piano being played somewhere. He’d never come across a piano in exploring the Mystery Shack so he was sure that it was a ghost. The music was beautiful, but on the dark side… it was saddening. It weighed heavily on his heart.

He walked over to his sister’s bed and shook her gently while speaking with a hushed tone, “Mabel…. Mabel! Wake up.”

“Hnnngh, five more minutes,” she begged while trying to turn over and get more sleep.

“Mabel, this is serious!” Dipper hissed quietly. “Do you hear that?!”

Mabel sat up and frowned when she noticed the music. She looked up at her brother with confused chocolate eyes. “What is that?”

“It sounds like a piano… we should go investigate,” Dipper said.

Maybe then Grunkle Stan will believe us, he thought.

Mabel slipped into her unicorn house shoes and grabbed her grappling hook just in case. The two of them made their way downstairs slowly, doing their best to avoid the creaky wooden floorboards along the way. As they got closer they found that it was near a storage area right off of the gift shop and museum area.

Dipper led the way, keeping an arm out to keep his sister back just in case something tried to attack them.

The door was already cracked open and he peeked inside. He’d expected some sort of ghost to be doing something, but he was surprised by what he really saw.

His grunkle was sitting at a grand piano playing. His features made him seem even older than he already was and he looked solemn as he played with eyelids low and a tight lipped frown- as if he were trying not to cry.

“What is it?” Mabel whispered to her brother, on her toes to try and take a peak of what it could be.

Dipper wavered at the sudden added weight and topped over onto the floor with Mabel landing on top of him.

The music stopped immediately and the children looked up at their grunkle who seemed flabbergasted by their presence.

“What’re you two doing up?” Stan demanded.

“We heard music and came to investigate!” Mabel said while standing up and pulling her brother up along with her.

“We didn’t know there was a piano so we thought it was a ghost,” Dipper elaborated a little.

Stan made a face and then sighed. “It’s no ghost- just me.”

“I didn’t know you could play the piano! It sounds beautiful,” Mabel breathed while sitting next to him on the bench.

Dipper made his way over and sat on the other side of Stan. “Yeah… since when did we have a piano in here? I never even knew about this room.”

“Old hobby- sometimes go back to it once in a while,” Stan replied.

Mabel began tugging at his shirt. “Could you play some more?”

“Eh…” He looked down at her big brown eyes and became mush. “Alright, alright, gimme a second to think.

As he thought he hit a few random keys experimentally, as if doing this would remind him of a song that he could play for them. It sounded like the musical equivalent to gibberish for a moment before he seemed to have found what he was looking for.

This time the music was much more cheerful and was more suitable to Mabel and Dipper’s tastes.

Stan seemed a bit more cheerful as he played this song and he was much more relaxed. There was a soft upward curve to his lips and his eyes had softened a bit.

As he drew it to a close he was surprised by Mabel’s arms going around his middle.

“That was fantastic, Grunkle Stan!”

“Could you teach us to play like that?” Dipper asked.

Stan seemed a bit overwhelmed, but he put an arm around Mabel to return the gesture and looked between the two of them. They seemed very excited at the prospect and eater to learn from him.

Despite his reluctance to play the piano on a regular basis he shrugged and said, “Sure.”

“Alright!” Dipper exclaimed with an excited grin.

Meanwhile Mabel squealed and bounced in her seat. “What’s first?”

“First it’s time for bed,” he said.

“Awww, man!” The two sighed.

“No complaints, time for bed, the both’ah ya.”

“But you’ll teach us tomorrow, right?” Dipper asked.

“Sure thing, but only if you’re in bed within the next thirty seconds,” he said.

Immediately the two ran out of the room and toward their beds.

He chuckled and thought fondly, Knuckleheads…

And then he made his way to his own room to get some rest. He needed it after the all nighter he pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> Piano Pines Au: http://snapback-gravity-falls.tumblr.com/post/144562875436/piano-pines-au  
> Composition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53M6EVfZTNA


End file.
